Reunited in the Park
by kiwi.bear
Summary: [[Roxette]] He decided that the wait was worth it, after all.


8.

My eighth fanfic. Third POV. Kingdom Hearts 2! OMFG YUSHHH! I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote the Roxette I have been just freakin' DYING to write since, well FOREVER (aka last year). Don't worry, I'll be updating "Notes of a High School Scandal" ASAP – I just needed to write another Roxas x Olette thing to spread the love. We need more Roxette damnit! GO! WRITE ONE! NOW!! Please?

WARNING! This is unbeta'd: meaning I posted this without sending it to my normal beta to edit, first. So if it sucks then well, that sucks. lol. SHIT NOW I'M NERVOUS. –cough- I mean enjoy. :/

Disclaimer: Be thankful pitiful mortals. :p

**Reunited in the Park**

_He decided that the wait was worth it, after all._

☆Roxette

He waited. He had been waiting for a full hour. For half of that hour, she had been late. He wondered how long he should wait for her. After all, if she wasn't here in a certain amount of time, then that would mean she wasn't coming. It was stupid to wait if she wasn't coming he rationalized with himself, stupid to be freaking out and standing around while everyone carried on about their merry business, stupid to be angry at the obnoxious brat who kept staring at him from his stroller all innocent like with that stupid cherry lollipop in his mouth, and even STUPIDER that he had arrived in a tuxedo in the middle of a freakin' park only to be kept waiting. And waiting. And waiting and waiting.

'Stupider?' he mused broodingly, 'is that even a WORD? Shit…did I just ask myself a question?'

Maybe Hayner was RIGHT –maybe Roxas WAS going crazy.

Could Roxas really wait forever?

He nearly cringed at that last thought; instead, he sighed morosely before looking down to check his watch once more. He gaped in mute horror, eyes practically bulging out of their sockets; only a single minute had passed since he'd stood in the circle that was the center of the park. He looked angry for a moment but then just let out another heaving sigh and looked up yet again to take in the sights.

Children laughed from a few yards away at the playground. A crowd of people - many of them being happy, giggling couples - walked this way and that. Behind him, a tall fountain flowed harmoniously and the clear water shone of the sun's reflected light. But he didn't notice. Hell, he barely paid any mind at all even to the seasalt ice cream and hotdog venders near by - one of the few times in his life that he could honestly claim to be uninterested in food. All he noticed was the time and the way it slowly became less and less.

They'd made a promise, the two of them. If it could work, if they truly believed it could work, they would meet here on this date and at this time. No words would be necessary, for simply arriving would signify that they still believed there was even the smallest chance. If they didn't come… He had come, but would she? Did she believe like he did?

With all that had happened to them in their short lives in this world, all that had seen, it was hard to think of anything that they wouldn't find themselves believing. Was this one of those ever so rare things? She had always seemed to believe above any of the others. Had she stopped?

He checked his watch once more. She was now three quarters of an hour late. She wouldn't keep anyone waiting for something important for that long - not if she was coming. Hopefully, he pushed a button on his watch that made the date show up. His heart fell once more when he saw that he had not messed up, this was, indeed, the proper date.

With a heavy heart he turned to leave. His eyes stung as his "allergies" began acting up. He quickly wiped the moisture away and made a mental note to see a doctor about some sort of treatment. With a final sigh he began to shuffle away. Suddenly, he heard something that made his feet, as well as his heart, stop. His head shot in the direction of the sound when it repeated itself.

"Roxas!" The call was melodic and clear, tinged with an air of desperation as he cast a wayward glance down the cracked sidewalk. It was accompanied by thudding, quick-paced footsteps. He raised one tanned hand to shade his dark blue eyes from the falling sunlight all around him as he stared out past the park fountain and past the rose-bushes lining the side-walk. Several heads turned to the source of the noise, a pretty young woman with flowing brown hair and shining green eyes appearing over the emerald curve of the hill.

"O-Olette?" he chocked out, nearly stunned into silence. He stood, frozen, and watched with an ever lightening heart as she grew closer.

"Roxas!" she called again, apology in her sweet voice - though he couldn't think at the moment as to _why_ as he took in way the speckled sunlight seemed to fall around her, her green sundress seeming to shimmer like a thousand emeralds as it flowed behind her. The same thought chanted repeatedly in his head like a mantra as he took in her slight form; a dress, Olette was wearing a dress! "Please wait! I'm here! Don't go, I'm here!"

People excitedly moved from her path as she closed the distance between them. One girl literally dragged her boyfriend out of the way and shouted an encouragement as Olette passed by her. One woman, looking to be in about her mid-thirties, had whipped out a camera and had been busily snapping pictures of the scene since almost the first instant Olette had called out to Roxas.

Suddenly returning to the world around him, Roxas smiled widely in pure glee and extended his arms to greet her. From several feet away, Olette launched herself into his embrace. Unfortunately, the legs that were part of the body that those arms were attached to had grown weak with the excitement, and Roxas' lack of balance combined with the sudden impact resulted in both of them falling in a disgraceful heap and a giant splash straight into the park fountain.

But neither member of the couple seemed to care as, even in the cool water, they embraced and their lips met. They kneeled in the shallow water, comforting themselves with the rapid _ba-bump_, _ba-bump_ of each others heartbeats ringing in their ears. The sweet kiss was cut short however, when sudden applause broke them out of their reverie.

Still holding each other, they looked in surprise at the crowd that previously, had been going about its own business. Claps and cheers and whistles and shouts of encouragement rang out over the center of the park. How so many people had managed to witness them was a mystery to them both. The thirty-something woman was still taking photos. The smiling, however blushing couple removed themselves from the fountain and gave shy waves to their audience.

Hand in hand they moved toward the exit of the park after giving a few mock bows. The kindly looking older men that ran the seasalt ice cream and hotdog venders rewarded the couple with two free, well, seasalt ice cream and hotdogs.

Olette rested her head on Roxas' wet shoulder as they left the park, the sound of cheerful applause still piercing the warm air as they went their way. Her companion wrapped his arm around her waist to draw her closer, and when their eyes met they grinned widely like they never had before. Now all that was left to do was to tell the others, who had been waiting impatiently for the two to make themselves official or not. It had seemed to them like the "not" was most likely when they were forced to go their separate ways due to career. But now they could reassure their friends that everything was going to work out. They just had to think of a creative way to do it while the others were all back in the same city for a while.

Olette's eyes shined with unspoken laughter and she looked up at him, giggling, "A tuxedo, Roxas? Really?"

Roxas took the hint, raising an eyebrow mockingly and shooting back good-humoredly, "A _dress, _Olette? Really? I mean…what on EARTH would make you wear _that_?" He shoved her playfully, and she looked aghast a moment before her expression softened.

The brunette-haired girl smiled. "Love makes you do crazy things."

"Eh?" Before Roxas had the time to respond, Olette grinned happily and shoved him back before taking off down the sidewalk.

And in that moment, as falling beams of sunlight rained down in a golden glow and puffy-white clouds danced across the blue sky without a single care in the world, Roxas was only able to see _Olette; _Olette and the beauty in this single, shining moment.

She called back to him over her shoulder, still smiling, "So are you coming or are you just going to stand around like a block head staring off into space all day?"

He tilted his head with a smile, "No, I'm coming." He hurried after her and grabbed her hand with his; much to his amusement, Olette turned bright red before avoiding his eyes with a nervous laugh.

Roxas decided that the wait had been worth it, after all.


End file.
